Safe Haven
by mint-green-roses
Summary: Her thoughts overcrowd her, sending her over the edge. She can't take it anymore, the pain and stress were too much to bear. The situation is too much, her head's spinning. Throbbing. Hammering. Pounding. Her thoughts were waiting to be set free...


**(A/n listen to you by petit biscuit whilst reading, it makes the experience better)**

Her thoughts overcrowd her, sending her over the edge. She can't take it anymore, the pain and stress were too much to bear. The situation is too much, her head's spinning. Throbbing. Hammering. Pounding. Her thoughts were waiting to be set free...

She takes off at full speed, no clue where she was heading for, just away from the pain, away from life. She runs through the streets that are bathing in the morning light. That light is soon shadowed by the looming clouds above her. Light rain slips off her hair and onto her shoulders, then dripping down her long slender arms, past her thin boney fingers, across her almond-shaped crystal nails. The raindrops fall onto the pavement, mixed with the salty tears that were now falling freely from her blurry eyes. Her attempts to wipe them away with her sleeves were rendered useless, as the tears kept flowing.

She reaches a forest, far away from the busy city streets behind her. She drops to her knees, clutching her head in her hands. She lifts her head so she can just see the thick pine trees, their leaves dripping with the fresh rainwater. She stops, then realises that this isn't even close to how far away she needs to be from her worries. A surge of adrenaline rushes through her body, and from her crumpled position she rises, a spark of determination in her eyes.

She breaks into a sprint, not caring for the immense strain she was already putting on her legs. As she dashed through the tightly packed wood, she took in the mesmerising nature around her. The gentle swaying trees, the wet soft grass, the dainty flowers bobbing in the calm breeze. The wind whistled in her ears, but it was nothing compared to the overpowering ringing that was blocking her ears and clouding her vision.

She picks up the pace and recalls what's driving her to run, to escape this battered life of hers.

"Loner"

"Fat"

"Ugly"

"Stupid"

"Useless"

"Worthless"

"A waste of air"

"A waste of space"

"A mistake"

"You don't deserve friends"

"Just look at her"

"No-one will ever love you"

Tears were pouring faster and faster down her sore red cheeks. She had been holding them in for so long...

She remembers why she is running, why she is pushing herself so far. A safe haven, free from all negativity and nastiness the world had carelessly thrown her way. If she just ran a little further, she might be able to find it.

Her legs gave way, her whole body collapsing onto the suddenly harder ground. Her energy levels were lowing, she could hardly stand, let alone run. She wouldn't make it. She lifts her head up, just enough to see the empty clearing before her.

"This must be it!" She whispers to herself. She gathers enough energy to stand and walk to the middle of this mysterious empty clearing. It's so peaceful, no human insight.

Suddenly, she hears the flicker of some sort of electronic. Perhaps a cable being connected? She spins around to see what the noise was, yet finds herself in her familiar apartment, not in the peaceful clearing she was just in.

Her tv flicked, then jumped to a start. A news reporter was showing a video on astronauts having alcohol before space flight...

_"We will act immediately on the more troubling aspects of that report with respect to alcohol and the anecdotal references of resistance by agency leadership to accepting advice or criticism about the fitness and writing to some individuals for spaceflight."_

_"For Space Flight..."_

She panics. She was just in a lush green forest, and in the blink of an eye, she was back in her average apartment. She clasps a hand over her face, she is screaming. Her pale, tear-stained face crumples. She looks over to the clock...

_2:00 am_

She was about to break down, right then and there, until she felt a pair of strong, protective arms wrap themselves around her.

"A bad dream?" He spoke softly.

That was when she realised that the clearing was not the magical safe haven. The answer to her painful problems. An escape from reality, no...

He was her **safe haven**.


End file.
